


Sacrifice

by InquisitorsFancyHats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorsFancyHats/pseuds/InquisitorsFancyHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a Warden to kill an Archdemon, but Alim Surana was not going to sacrifice himself. “Well, shem, it won’t be me that dies today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Got to wondering what it would be like if a blood mage Warden could have forced Alistair to kill the Archdemon, regardless of their relationship. Then this happened. This is a slightly edited version of the original posted on my tumblr account.

“It’s bad enough I’m an elf- I had to be a mage, too!” Alim’s eyes narrowed to slits and he yanked his bloody fist down. Across from him, Alistair dropped to his knees as the blood magic did its work. “I could single-handedly bring about world peace and I’d still be a footnote in some scholar’s book!” he snarled, closing the distance between the two of them.

“Surana-!”

But the elf wasn’t going to hear any of it. “You know, I tried so hard to make people like me. The other apprentices, the humans, the Templars. When Jowan told me he wanted to run off with that priest girl, I ratted him out. I thought it was my chance to get in good with the First Enchanter. I did what he said, I never argued, and for what?! I was going to be tried as an accomplice to a blood mage- I was as good as Tranquil.” He shook his head. “Ah yes, but Duncan ‘saved’ me, dragged me into the Wardens, where I ended up as a wanted elven mage fugitive… As if it wasn’t bad enough I’m going to die in some infested cesspool of a thaig.”

Another flick of the wrist and Alistair’s weapons slipped from his grasp. The surviving soldiers on top the roof of Fort Drakon were watching with horror, but there wasn’t much they could do at this point. Wynne had tried to intervene when he’d first cut his palm, but she had been too slow to stop him. Irving and the other Circle mages were clustered around her, with Sten looming over them, sword still in hand.

“You were the one that thought be a Warden was so great. You didn’t want to be a Templar or the king, but here we are, minutes away from ending the Blight and doing the greatest duty a Warden could do, and you won’t do it.” Alim sneered. “You were hoping I would do it, weren’t you? That I'd deal the blow and you could go about your business?” Alistair’s sullen silence was enough of an answer. The two of them had never gotten along- as soon as Alim had discovered Alistair’s Templar background, he’d decided he could never trust his fellow Warden. The mistrust had soon developed into mutual hatred and Riordan’s reveal the night before had given them a twisted way to finally end it all. 

Alim leaned forward so the two of them were nose-to-nose. “Well, _shem_ , it won’t be me that dies today.”

He stepped back, twirling his staff. “Get up, Warden.” Even with his Templar training, there wasn’t much Alistair could do at this point. The blood magic had taken hold and there weren’t any other Templars on the roof to help him- Alim had made sure of that.

Alistair staggered to his feet, still trying to fight off the mage’s control. It was out of pride at this point, since they were both aware of how this was going to end. Alim allowed himself a small smile and pointed with his staff at a large greatsword sticking out of the back of a Hurlock.

“It’s time to do your duty.”


End file.
